


A Little Stress Relief

by Qzeebrella



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-13
Updated: 2006-03-13
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzeebrella/pseuds/Qzeebrella
Summary: Malcolm decides to relieve tension among the crew on a one-on-one or two-on-one basis. Inludes Reed/m/m. (04/21/2004)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: I must say Malcolm has very impressive stamina.  
  
Dedication: to everyone who loves to read Malcolm!Slut! fic.  


* * *

Malcolm had been forced to take a good, long look at what was going on around him after his little...disagreement with Major Hayes. The one that led to the Captain reprimanding them for the damage they had done to each other. He knew that what happened in between him and the major was do to unrelieved tension and the knowledge that there would be no opportunity any time soon to let some steam out. The thing was that Hayes and he weren't even in the running for who was most tense. Malcolm remembered all too vividly the time the captain had almost suffocated a prisoner in the airlock. Add to that the tension Trip was going through due to his sister's death, having memories of the time he was Sim, and his interactions with Cole and T'Pol. T'Pol was tense due to the area of space, Hoshi for being treated as scenery even when translating above and beyond the call of duty, Travis for the complexity of flying the ship and on and on.

Malcolm knew he had to find a way to relieve all the stress and tension pulling at so many people before it boiled over and they killed each other with their bare hands. But what could he do to relieve so much stress? What was the most efficient way of relieving stress, one that wouldn't leave him as injured as his disagreement with Hayes? He suddenly had a brilliant idea. He decided to act on it and the most efficient way to do so was to start at the top of the chain of command and work his way among those most effected by stress.

* * *

He found the captain in his dining room, his whole body radiating tension. The captain snapped a bit at the intrusion, even grabbed his uniform jacket and yanked him close. Malcolm kissed him deeply, forcing his tongue in the captain's mouth. "Fuck me!" He told him, "Fuck me, sir."

The captain made short work of taking off Malcolm's jump suit and shorts, picking him up and lying him on his back on the table. Then just unzipping his own pants to release an impressive erection. The captain spit on his fingers, using it to stretch him a bit and was soon inside him. A slight burning pain giving way to out of control desire leapt into Malcolm as the captain thrust time and time again into him. Pounding into him and cursing him. Kissing him fiercely, holding him by the hips in a way that would leave bruises. That hard, long cock pounding into him as he arched his back and moaned. "Harder!" And was rewarded by hard, frantic motions, and the captain coming hard deep inside him as the universe shimmered inside him.

"Thank you Lieutenant." Captain Archer said as he tucked himself back into his pants. "Your visit was most informative, you must come see me again. Soon."

"Yes sir." He said, "Permission to relieve other crewmembers stress in the same manner."

"Do what you need to do Lieutenant, just remember that the captain of the ship has precedence."

"Yes sir." Malcolm saluted, smiled and went over his mental list, and wondered who was the next person most in need of a little relief from tension?

* * *

He found Commander Tucker bent over a console, bum looking so very wonderful from this angle. Luckily the commander was in a secondary command center, and no one else was about. Malcolm came up to him, letting the commander hear his footsteps. "Commander, I hear that both T'Pol and Cole are very upset at you, you've been a bad boy again haven't you?"

"Mal..." He replied, looking toward him with both grief and guilt clouding his eyes, "Do you really have to beat me up about that?"

"Better me punish you for that than let you punish yourself. You just aren't doing it properly. I can tell by the way you look, it looks as if you haven't slept in days. I can fix that for you."

"What in the hell?" Trip's eyes blazed in anger at him. "How do you get off telling me that? If you're so cocksure about what I need to get some decent sleep, why don't you show me?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Malcolm purred and backed the other man into a corner, then kissed him. "You've been beating yourself up for not being there for your sister, not being good enough or strong enough to stay behind with her and protect her. You've been beating yourself up for not being good enough or strong enough for the Subcommander to respect you or Corporal Cole to put her trust in. Well, I'm sick and tired of your pity trip Commander and I am going to do something about it." He kissed him again and backed Trip onto a handy box like container.

"Mal, please..." Trip kissed him back desperately. "Not now, you deserve better."

Malcolm slapped him lightly on one cheek. "That's enough of that. Get undressed now." He watched as Trip stared at him while undressing, as if trying to figure out just what was going on here. Once Trip was nude Malcolm made him turn slowly around so he could examine him with his eyes, stroke him slowly with his hands. "You are gorgeous and deserve happiness," he saw Trip shake his head, "yes you do and I will show you that. Lie down on your stomach across the container."

Trip did without question; looking back at him looking very puzzled and aroused. Malcolm massaged that glorious bum, the one that could give T'Pol's a run for its money. Then he raised and open hand and brought it down on one cheek. "That's for dragging you and I into that situation on Risa." Another slap, "for Shuttlepod One", slap, "for the space station," another, "for the princess."

"Don't forget Ahlen and...Charles." Trip gasped with a bit of a teary sound to his voice.

"Of course not." A harder slap, "For daring to remind me of what you need punishing for." A slap to the thighs, "For Ahlen." Making Trip arch up and spread his legs, then a careful slap to the balls, "for the cogenitor." Another slap to a bum cheek, "for the dessert planet." Another slap, "for not thinking to make showers before our stay in the catwalk." Slap, "for Zoh'Kahn", slap, slap, slap, slap, slap, "for Elizabeth", each slap had a supposed failing of Trip's something Malcolm knew he beat himself up about. When all were administered, Trip's bum was a dark red, he'd feel it for several days, but Malcolm made sure not to do too much damage. He took lotion out of his own pocket. Smoothed it over Trip's bum, cooling it off. Then teased the bum hole with one finger, dipping slightly in Trip's entrance and hearing his moan and feeling him push back on the finger. He slowly stretched Trip, murmuring his praises for the commander, telling him all the reasons he had for admiring Trip, and making sure he understood just how much he was valued among the crew. When he was all stretched, Malcolm undressed completely as fast as he could then entered Trip in one stroke.

With each push in he murmured his praise and admiration. With each pull out he gave reassurance. He soothed Trip through caressing him at his happy sobs and worshipped his body the way it was meant to be. They slapped against each other, Trip gasping at the slight pain, but joy also in his gasps. Malcolm started pumping Trip's cock in time to his thrusts and soon they were both coming. Malcolm lay on Trip's back for a moment then withdrew.

They cuddled for a few minutes and then dressed. "Can we do this again sometime, Mal?"

"Yes, of course Trip." He smiled. "Perhaps at our once a week briefing session."

"I'd like that." Trip blushed, "I think I want to talk to T'Pol about her and I resuming our neuropressure sessions."

"They do help you sleep and I think she can accept our weekly tryst better than seeing you with another woman."

Trip blushed prettily and laughed, "maybe so. See you Wednesday."

"See you." Malcolm said and made his way to the third person most in need of a bit of a release of tension.

* * *

"Hoshi, good to see you. I know this is not the usual time for our practice session, but since neither of us were busy right now and with no guarantee that'd be the same on Thursday I thought we'd try it today." Malcolm smiled at the Ensign and saw her frustration at having always to follow orders, never able to give them.

He put her through the paces of the phaser training, making sure to point out very minor errors, to go over and correct her stance minutely, and other things to get her as irritated as possible at him. She finally threw the pistol at his head and he ducked.

"That's just about all I can from you Malcolm, I'm not going to put up with it anymore. I'm sick and tired of being ordered around all the time and treated like an idiot. I am an expert at my field and I want you to treat me with the respect I deserve."

"Your right Hoshi, you do deserve people's respect. And you deserve the chance to show everyone just what you can do. Would you like to start with me?"

"Oh, I would love to get you where you belong." She growled.

He smiled, "On my back, naked and wanting, you able to take me or not at your leisure?"

She growled again and tackled him, getting him on his back. He allowed her to get her at her mercy, let her take off his clothing and watched her take off her own. Her hair free from the clip and cascading down her back, her eyes raking over him predatorily, and a smile full of teeth as she straddled him. She ran her fingers all over his body, teasing his nipples, fingernails scratching his abdomen, and then scraping lightly against his cock.

He gasped, awed by how predatory she was, and she smiled at him. "You like that, do you? You'd love it if I made love to you, well it isn't going to happen." She teased his cock with her fingers, then guided it into her wet tightness. "I'm going to use you and discard you." She started riding him. "You'll do exactly as I tell you to do. I want your hands on my tits now, massaging them."

He followed her orders, observing which movements brought her the most pleasure, and doing all he could to please her. She rode him slowly, using her internal muscles to great advantage. He held tightly to his control, knowing he should only come if she told him to.

"Suck my nipples, use that tongue of yours to an advantage."

He did so, sucking the right first, flicking his tongue over it, making it wet, and getting it hard. He switched to sucking the left and teasing the right with his hand. Her riding him with controlled precise movements, just as precise as she is with language. She kept going, riding him hard, and soon came in soft waves, still riding him. She rode him to her own climax time and again, finally looking at him with a wicked smile. "Come." And he felt his body shake with pleasure, waves traveling through him as he came deep inside her.

"You will lay here naked till I leave the room by the main door." She told him, disconnecting from him. She stood and went to the bathroom, he saw her wash herself languidly. She walked back into the room, her stride more certain and confident. She dressed, made herself immaculate, and then left the room by the main door.

He dressed and thought. If he didn't want the tension to escalate again, he'd have to choose the next person he relieved tension with carefully.

* * *

He joined Major Hayes in the gym—they were alone. He locked the door behind him. "Ready for another sparring session?"

"Considering the trouble we got into for our last sparring session, maybe that's not a good idea, sir." Hayes said, looking all proper and military. Causing Malcolm's mouth to water.

"I have a different kind of sparring in mind this time, Major." He informed the man. "One involving you and I naked and lube."

"I thought you'd never ask sir."

Malcolm set the lube at one corner of the mat. "Whomever pins the other successfully gets to use them in whatever manner they please."

"Sounds good to me, sir." The major said with a smirk, his eyes looking Malcolm over. They both undressed and when nude started their most recent dance. Trying to fake each other out with hits, striking each other occasionally, kicking, and throwing each other to the ground. Both battle for dominance, both were making sure not to cause too much damage. Going back and forth in a way reminiscent of their fight just a week or so ago.

Finally Malcolm pinned the major to the mat near the lube, used it to slick the major's erection and lowered himself onto it, as if sitting on it. Holding the major's arms as immobile as possible, he fucked the major, raising and lowering himself on the hard length. Using his flexibility and stamina to an advantage. The major took advantage of a slight moment of distraction and rolled them over so he was on top, thrusting into him hard. The major's hands on his hips as Malcolm wrapped his legs around his waist. He twisted, he arched his back, and he writhed underneath the major and yet was unable to regain the upper hand. The major smirked and thrust deep and hard and suddenly Malcolm was able to roll them again so he was on top.

He raised and lowered himself on the long length, hard and fast. Making the major moan underneath him. He kept the advantage this time, taking the major just the way he wanted to, stroking his own cock while riding him. The major driven so much by desire he didn't even attempt to get him underneath him again.

He just lay back and watched Malcolm ride him hard, victorious smile on his face, muscles flowing as he rode, and sweat glistening all over the lean body. The major came hard within the man above him, watched him as he slammed down on his cock for the last time, then bend to bite and suck at his neck, coming hard in between them, Malcolm's seed spreading between and over them.

They lay just long enough to catch their breaths and Malcolm looked at him. "Any regrets?"

"Only that you didn't have this idea sooner." Hayes said, "All of our private training sessions should be like this."

"They will be, three times a week like the other training sessions."

"Sounds good." Hayes said, getting up. "I have an appointment with my MACO's for strip poker, see you on Friday."

"You will." Malcolm watched as Hayes left the room, leaving the gym door unlocked and went into the shower.

There were still others who needed their tensioned relieved. He could handle one more today then start anew tomorrow. He went to the shower, carrying his clothes, washed off and considered whom next to help.

* * *

He found Travis in Shuttlepod One, going over its systems, making sure everything was working the way it should. "Hello Ensign."

"Malcolm." Travis almost smiled at him. Malcolm knew that his friend didn't smile as often or as easily as before. Mostly because he felt he had to be silent, quiet a lot of the time. He knew Travis missed being able to talk as much as he wanted to and he was going to give him the opportunity.

He went to his long time friend who was seated in the pilot chair. He straddled his legs and kissed him while gently caressing those muscles of his. "I want you, I want to hear your voice as you take me over the pilot console. Please Travis."

Travis swallowed, looked in his eyes, likely wondering if he was serious and seeing that he was kissed him. "Okay, but you have to promise that we'll still be friends. Go to movies together, have lunch together, that sort of thing."

"Of course, I miss having that with you Travis. I can't promise you exclusivity though."

"I know." Travis said, tracing his features with one hand. "It's okay, I get off on the idea of you with others." Travis and he undressed each other, taking time to explore each other. Travis was driving him wild with those fingers of his. Then bending him over the console. Travis slid one finger into him, "I know I'm not the first man you've been with in your life. Heck, I'm not even the first man you've been with today. It's not as if I don't know what you've been up to today Malcolm. Christ, you with the captain, Trip, Hoshi and then Hayes, but now I'm with you. And I'll make sure you know it's me taking you. I'll be the last person to have you at night, the only one besides the captain to share your bed at night—that is if the captain ever decides to have you there. You'll know that it's my voice you will want to hear when injured, to know you'll be okay again. It'll be my voice to guide you now, and my voice will hopefully be the last you hear in life when you are old and grey. Understood."

"Yes, Travis, I understand." I gasp as he withdraws his one finger, moaning in disappointment, but not for long. His cock at my entrance already, he thrusts inside hard.

"You don't need lube after all the fucking you've done today. You don't need soft touches and soft words after making love with Trip." Travis says as he thrusts inside me. "You only need to know who you belong with."

He sits on his pilot's chair, my back to his chest, using my cock like a joystick all firm movement and precise strokes. "You belong to this crew, you're ours. Ours to fuck and be fucked by, ours to use, ours to cherish, and ours to have and hold."

He moves in small increments in me, his control in this as good as his control at helm. Each movement brushing my prostate, I moan.

"Yes, let's here that moan pretty boy." He whispers in my ear. "You try to act all cool and collected. As if nothing can touch you, as if you are always in control, but we both know better."

He sucks at my neck, marking me and I purr without meaning too. "We both know you are touched by each word we said, each of our actions marking you, and each loss to the crew scarring you. We both know you need to be touched and held. You need to be kissed and sucked and fucked time and again as I'm fucking you now." One long pull out and a hard push in as he continues his words. Going back to small movements in and out, precise movement of his hand on my cock. "You need to listen now Malcolm."

"You are a good and valued friend to us." Small thrust, kisses, and slow stroke of the maddening hand.

"You are an excellent officer." Another thrust and where is that mewing sound coming from?

"You are the best armory officer." Thrust and Malcolm knew that he was the one making the desperate, keening sounds.

"You are a decent and honorable man." Another long pull out and a hard push in followed by the tiny, frustrating pushes in and hand stroking his cock, other hand all over his body. Travis continued thrusting in and out, each time finding something new to praise. His lean, muscular body, then his eyes, then his accent to the way he ate pineapple. Followed by his hands, his hair, his dedication to the crew, and each new praise followed by a thrust. The list went on and on, it seemed as if Travis had been inside him forever when he said, "You are my friend, my love, my slut. You will be with me till the day we die and I will know that you take others. You will fuck them, be fucked by them, even love them and be loved by them. But at the end of the day, at the end of your life, you will know you always belonged to me." Hard thrust in, with one hand tickling his cock, the other tweaking a nipple as he came all over the piloting console and felt Travis come at the same time. He sat in Travis' lap shuddering in the aftermath, whimpering, for he knew that Travis had spoke the truth.

Once they had gained their breaths they cleaned up the console together, dressed and Malcolm joined Travis in his bed. Knowing that the next day he'd go out among the crew again, Malcolm going to those most in need to relieve them of stress, but always returning to Travis.

* * *

The next morning he contemplated the list of people he knew needed a little relief and went to the first person on his list.

"Subcommander." He greeted her in her office.

"Lieutenant." She nodded.

"I have noticed that with each day of our travel in the Expanse that you have gotten increasingly tense. And that the one night with Commander Tucker helped you. I know that you and he do not intend to do that again, but if you think I could assist you in the same way, I would be willing to."

She raised an eyebrow at me. "Lieutenant, I considered what I did with the commander an experiment in human sexuality. If I take you up on your offer, you will have to understand that I can not develop feeling for you. I shall see you only as a convenience."

"I am willing to be that for you Subcommander."

She looked into my eyes and nodded. "As you wish then Lieutenant. I would prefer you remained clothed at this time. I shall undress." She does so, peeling the cat suit she wears off, leaving herself naked. Looking at me with no emotion, no embarrassment, and no change in her features or her eyes. She sits on her chair, spreads her legs, and places one hand on each thigh. "You will kneel in front of me, you may hold my thighs with your hands, and you will bring me to satisfaction using only your mouth. Understood?"

"Yes, Subcommander." He said, dropping to his knees, using his hands on her thighs to brace himself and starting to lap lazily, like a cat. Slowly licking, teasing the clit with his tongue as she grew moist from her own juices. She tasted slightly tangy and a bit exotic. He started sucking at her clit and heard her breath speed up. As he alternated licking and sucking her breathing grew more erratic, but she made no noise of pleasure. He didn't expect her to though. He made appreciative noises as he continued his work, taking his time, finally driving her to satisfaction, licking and sucking so she found satisfaction several times. Then licking her clean, licking her juices off his face when he was finished.

"Anything else, Subcommander?" He asked.

"Not at this time, however I expect you to report to me once a week to assist me in finding satisfaction."

"Understood, I'll see you at the same time a week from now, barring either of us being needed elsewhere. And if either of our duties prevent us from meeting at this time, I shall see you as soon as I can after. Making an appointment in advance."

"Very efficient Lieutenant." She said, getting off of the chair, picking up her clothing and getting the suit on her again. "You may leave."

He does and at lunch seeks out the next person in need of my assistance.

* * *

He finds him talking with Kemper, both looking at him, bodies radiating tension. "Romero, Kemper, follow me to my office."

They follow him, looking worried. "Gentlemen, you two seem to be in need of a little relief. As I am, I figure that the three of us can help each other. I'd love to suck one of you and be fucked by the other, or perhaps have an old-fashioned circle jerk. Your choice gentlemen."

They look at each other as if wondering if they are trapped in a dream or an alternate reality. Then look at me with disbelief. "I mean it." He says.

They look at each other and shrug. Romero is the first to speak, "I'd love to fuck you Lieutenant."

Kemper looks at him, then me. "It's been ages since someone blew me and you've got a nice mouth."

"Then lets all get undressed." Malcolm says as he quickly sheds his clothes. Romero and Kemper looking at each other and shrugging again. They both get naked as quickly as possible; Malcolm hands Romero a container of lube and sees him grin.

Romero stretches Malcolm quickly as Kemper kisses him before kneeling in front of him. When ready Romero says, "Okay, prepare for incursions sir."

Kemper snickers and Malcolm takes his cock and deep throats it causing Kemper to gasp. Romero enters him slowly. Malcolm starts timing his sucking to Romero's thrusts. Using his tongue on Kemper's cock, pushing back on Romero's hardness with each thrust.

Romero thrust into Malcolm fast and hard, Malcolm sucked on Kemper desperately. They were going at each other fast and dirty. Malcolm coming with a muffled scream, then tasting Kemper as he came, feeling Romero come at the same time Kemper did. Licking Kemper clean then feeling Romero withdraw from him and seeing him go to Kemper and kiss him. "From now on, I want to do this with you alone. It was wonderful to have Lieutenant Reed with you, but from now on I want you to myself."

"I'd like that." Kemper agreed, kissing Romero back. Malcolm saw as they started caressing each other, smiled, dressed and left to go to the next person in need.

* * *

"Doctor?" Malcolm looked around sickbay and then entered Phlox's office.

"Ah, Lieutenant. I was hoping you would find your way to me soon. I've been able to watch some of your activity since I have access to the security monitors on board. And I have something planned for you.""

Malcolm nodded in acknowledgement, having known the doctor had access to the security cameras, and having likely seen him in the last couple of days. "What are your plans for me doctor?"

"Putting you through your paces in a private examining room, with you on a biobed to monitor your reactions and your bodies biochemistry."

"Ah, studying me then and how sex stresses the male human's body. Where is this exam room of yours?" Malcolm asks.

Phlox shows it to him, gets him to undress and get on the biobed, setting it to scan only Malcolm's bioreadings. He undresses himself, runs his hands over his own body, glad he had shed that weight he had put on for the once in a life time, longer than normal, hibernation.

"You look very nice now that you a bit more muscular and lean." Malcolm tells the preening Phlox and sees that wide smile.

"Thank you Lieutenant. Now I'll concentrate on your back first, so if you'd turn over on your stomach, and hips on the cushion provided so I have better access to your body, we'll begin."

"Of course doctor." He places himself in the position the doctor prescribed and smiles. He knows Phlox can be very inventive and is looking forward to this.

"First I will see what areas of your body are sensitive to touch and what kinds of touch they are most sensitive to." Malcolm feels Phlox's hands at his shoulders and neck, first firmly like a massage, then feather light, and the fingers tormenting and teasing him. Malcolm feels Phlox examine his arms, his back, and his bum, briefly teasing his anus with a finger before moving on to his legs. "Now, now, we mustn't rush this experiment." Phlox says at his moan of disappointment when the finger moves away from his asshole.

Phlox's hands move to his thighs, touching him, then the fingers tickle the backside of his knees making Malcolm gasp in surprise. "Interesting." Phlox murmurs. "You have very sensitive skin everywhere, Lieutenant. Since you first got on the biobed your pulse and respiration have increased. You seem to be perspiring more, your pheromones have increased." Malcolm hears Phlox inhale deeply. "Such appealing pheromones too. All classical signs of arousal. That combined by your impressive erection, your pupil dilation and your general impression of hedonism make you extraordinarily appealing."

Those hands continue down his legs, then to his feet, paying particular attention to them. Stroking them, massaging them, then licking them. "Your taste is good too, or at least your skin tastes good." Phlox starts licking up his body, tongue taking huge swipes then twisting around itself, driving Malcolm wild. Up and down along his legs, getting so close to wear Malcolm wants him, but seems to take forever.

"Please doctor, need your tongue in me or on my cock."

"Ah, of course, your readings are spiking. It seems as if your sexual desire has built to the point where it must be satisfied." That long tongue finally flickered over his asshole, not entering it, just rimming him as he gasped and rubbed himself against the cushion. Phlox's hands go to his hips to stop the movement. "There will be none of that Lieutenant." Malcolm heard him say before going back to torment him by licking all around and over the asshole. He whimpered and then felt the tongue start to enter him, going deeper and deeper. That wonderful, flexible tongue, all eight inches of it entering it. The tip flickering over his prostate as the rest undulates within him. Malcolm gasped as the tongue fucked him, getting closer and closer to the edge. About to come when Phlox stops, withdraws, flips him over onto his back and wraps his tongue around his cock. So tight along the base that it stopped the orgasm. Phlox slowly starts pumping his cock with his tongue twirled in a circle around it. Up and down slowly, then taking Malcolm in his mouth, tongue undulating around his cock. Malcolm comes hard as Phlox swallows again and again, sucking him dry. Then releasing his spent cock.

"Thank you Lieutenant. You have given me a lot of data to consider as well as a biological sample. I will review the data at my leisure. I'd like to see you in here once a week on Sunday's for further study."

"Of course doctor, it will be my pleasure." Malcolm says, dressing to leave.

"I would appreciate it if you paid Ensign Cutler a visit Lieutenant, she has seemed depressed lately."

"I'll head over there now, Doctor. See you on Sunday."

* * *

Malcolm found Ensign Cutler in the observation lounge, looking out at the stars. "Elizabeth?"

"Hi Malcolm, you know I've told you to call me Liz."

"Well Liz, I think you should know that the doctor is worried about you."

"I know, it's just." He hears her sigh. "Well, I had hopes that Phlox would at least consider a long term affair with me. You know, as long as we serve together and none of his wives are on board, I'm there for him type thing. But he seems to think of me as an innocent. Not knowing what I want."

"Well you and I can change that." Malcolm goes to lock the door, makes sure the camera is on and the images to be seen by Phlox. "I've made sure that Phlox can see what happens in here between you and I. If you and I give a good show, he'll have to see that you are not as pure and innocent as he believes."

"You're right." Liz walks over to him and kisses him, undressing him slowly, exploring his body with a slightly wicked smile. "And even if you aren't, you are gorgeous and I'll love making love to you."

They undress each other, Liz backing up, dragging Malcolm with her. She lies back on the couch, kisses him hungrily, her tongue exploring his mouth. She wraps her legs around him, arches up to rub her wet crotch against his cock. Rakes his back with her nails. "Take me." She gasps.

Malcolm enters her slowly, taking his time. He nuzzles her neck with light bites and licks then kisses his way to her breasts. Kissing and licking the skin on the right one, getting closer and closer to her nipple before sucking on it. Using his hand to play with the other while he takes her.

She moves slowly under him, wanting to take her time, and make this last. Gasping at his tongue against her skin, over her nipple, his hands seemingly everywhere. She wraps her legs around his back, arching up into him, controlling the pace, and stroking his soft skin. They murmur to each other, each touch tender, each kiss languid, movements slow. She comes gently in waves, one after another, gasping softly. Feeling him come inside her, withdrawing when done. Then moving down her body with kisses, going in between her legs, licking and sucking at her. Tongue inside her then over her clit. She gasps and cries, coming again as he licks her, this time hard and fast waves crashing over her, one after another. Till he gentles his licks. Laps up the last of her juices and kisses her, sharing her taste with him.

"Thank you Malcolm." Stretching as she smiles. "I'm glad I was able to be with you even for only the once. My heart is with another, so I won't be able to be with you again."

"I understand and I have the feeling Phlox sees you differently now." Points to the door, which Phlox opened with his medical code.

"Indeed I do, you will be with only me for the rest of our journey together. And perhaps a woman or two if I am allowed to watch."

Liz smiles at Phlox; "I'd like that Phlox. And other than your wives, the only person I want you with is Malcolm. As long as I can watch you two."

"That's all right with me, my dear. Lieutenant is that okay with you?" Phlox asks.

"Yes, I'll see you two on Sunday." He dresses, leaves the room, thus leaving Phlox to explain to Liz about Sunday's.

* * *

Malcolm goes to find Travis, smiling all the while. Looking forward to their time together. He catches up to Travis in the hallway and is greeted by a wide smile. The corridor seeming to be empty, Malcolm places his hands on either side of Travis' face and kisses him.

"Lieutenant, Ensign, I want to see the two of you in my quarters immediately." The captain says, appearing out of nowhere, Porthos at his heels.

"Yes, Captain." They reply in unison. Malcolm very worried, for though the captain gave him permission to help the crew out with their tension, he didn't include permission to start a relationship. And the agreement he had with Travis fell under Malcolm's definition of a long term, committed, yet open relationship.

They followed the captain into his quarters, stood at attention while he fed Porthos and then walked toward them. He stopped just in front of them. "I know what Malcolm has been up to, I've watched his every move. I know of your two's agreement to sleep with each other at night." The captain held up a hand to prevent Malcolm from speaking. "Let me finish. I won't stop that, I think that will be good for both of you. I just want to modify it."

"I want to have you both in my bed three or four times a week. Both sleeping with me the whole night, the rest of the nights you may have alone, if you two stay with me anytime I say so."

Travis looked at the captain and then grinned at Malcolm. "Sounds good to me, how about you Malcolm?"

"I'd really like that, sir." Malcolm says to Jon then smiles at Travis.

"I'd like to make a few ground rules." The captain tells them. "First, I'll let you both know in the morning whether I want you two to report to my quarters that night, so check your computers every morning. Second, Travis, you may call me Jon, captain, or sir within my quarters only, but may call Malcolm whatever you wish to call him. Third, Malcolm, you will call me captain or sir at all times, even in here, only if I give you permission will you call me Jon and that permission will last only till the next morning. Fourth, you two may penetrate each other, but never me. Fifth, we do only what we all enjoy. Travis if we come across something you do not want to do, say "kangaroo". Malcolm, if we come across something you do not want to do, as unlikely as that is, say "Trafalgar". And if we come across anything I do not want to do, I will say, Stanford. Do you two agree to all these terms?"

"Yes, sir." They say in unison.

Jon smiles at them. "Good, now lets all get naked." They take off their clothes, checking each other out, and soon Jon gestures to Travis and Malcolm to get on the bed. He arranges so that they are in position for a sixty-nine, then stretches Malcolm with lube. "Suck each other." He orders and watches as they comply, taking his time preparing Malcolm. He enters Malcolm slowly, watching as Travis and Malcolm suck each other. Travis uses those hands of his, one on Malcolm, the other on him. He slowly pumps into Malcolm, who in spite of his recent activity, is still a tight ass. Thrusting into the tight heat, relishing his moans and Travis' gasps. Enjoying the contrast of Malcolm's creamy white skin and Travis' dark chocolate.

Timing his thrusts so that it's like he's fucking Travis' mouth through Malcolm. Gently and slowly, sucking at Malcolm's neck as he deep throats Travis' dark cock. Feeling Malcolm's ass tighten around him like a vice as he comes, riding it out, keeping his thrusting goin as Travis releases Malcolm's cock and kisses his thighs while stroking Jon's legs as much as possible. Jon kept thrusting into Malcolm, hearing Travis, "Jon, so strong." Feeling Travis' fingers at his anus, teasing the entrance but not going in. Jon tenses up at the same moment Travis does and they both come screaming Malcolm's name.

Jon watches as Malcolm licks Travis clean and Travis turn so all three are lying in the same direction. He smiles and kisses both of them, Malcolm, then Travis. He arranges them so that he has one on either side of him, Malcolm on the right, Travis the left. Then he turns off the light.

"This was wonderful. Thank you Travis, Malcolm."

"You're welcome, Jon." Travis says.

"Your welcome, sir." Malcolm kisses him as they fall asleep. Jon's last thought is that he's very grateful Malcolm finally let his inner slut out.


End file.
